Claire Romero- Heart of a ninja: Ninja steel black
by Chelbell2016
Summary: Claire Romero was only five years old when her life was turned upside down. She lost her father and her two brothers. Taken in by a friend of her fathers she was raised in Summer Cove. What happens when she finds a strange device that is oddly familiar to her. Will she find her brothers?
1. Chapter 1: It can't be him

Chapter 1: It can't be him.

Chelbell2016:

Enjoy.

*Claire Romero*

10 YEARS AGO:

 _Ten years ago the ninja nexus prism fell out of the sky... right into the Romero backyard. Three kids and there father lived there._

 _Dane Romero said that the prism came to him and his family for a reason. He removed its metallic crust. Inside the prism was the mysterious ninja nexus star._

 _Somehow Dane was able to reach right into the solid prism and pull it out. He had no idea of its legendary power._

 _Brody Romero was outside doing ninja training like his father told him too. Suddenly Galvanax appeared. He is looking for the ninja prism._

 _Young Brody spotted them and began to yell out for his family._

 _"DAD! AIDEN! HELP!" He knew that his little sister couldn't help but his older brother and his dad could._

 _Dane Romero heard his sons cries and quickly grabbed his ninja sword._

 _He quickly gathered the ninja steel and turned to his oldest child. His daughter was at a friends house which is a good thing as she is only five._

 _"Brody is in trouble," he says to Aiden. "Take the ninja steel and hide it. Aiden, until I come back you stay hidden too like a ninja."_

 _Aiden nods not knowing he will never see his father again. "Okay dad."_

 _"And don't worry," Dane says gripping his child's shoulder. "I'll save your brother. I love you."_

 _They hug and Aiden replies with. "I love you too dad."_

 _Dane quickly runs outside and pulls his sword out of its holster. He sees Galvanax stood there holding his son close to him._

 _"So you are the ninja master!" Galvanax says as he sees Dane._

 _"Let Brody go!" Dane orders wanting his son safe and out of the line of fire._

 _"Of course!" Galvanax agrees he says releasing the child who begins to run towards his father. "You're surrounded anyway!"_

 _As Brody runs towards him Dane pulls him behind him for protection. Then a bunch of other monsters appear._

 _"You're not going anywhere!" One of them says._

 _Another one known as Madame Odious laughs as she approaches. Dane realises that he cannot get his son to safety right now either._

 _"Now give me the ninja nexus star!" Galvanax orders him._

 _Thinking of his and his sons safety Dane holds the star out in front of him._

 _"You can't give it to him dad," Brody points out._

 _"HE HAS NO CHOICE!" Galvanax yells sending a blast at the two._

 _Dane shoves Brody out of the way and holds the star up to block the blast. The star sends a ray of light down onto Dane's body. Suddenly he is surrounded by a red suit. The nexus ninja star had turned him into the red ranger._

 _"What?" Galvanax asks in shock when he sees what happened._

 _Brody gasps from the ground._

 _"The legend is true!" Madame odious says clearly impressed. "He's become a power ranger!"_

 _"Brody stay back!" Dane tells his son wanting to keep him safe._

 _Galvanax runs at Dane but quickly stops when Dane jumps into the air. He does a back flip and when he comes down he strikes Galvanax as he lands. They begin to fight with Galvanax using his spear to block Dane's sword._

 _"Hand over that star!" He orders the red ranger._

 _"NEVER!" Dane says as a forceful push from Galvanax sends his flipping backwards._

 _Ripcon the other monster with Galvanax decides to take Brody._

 _"You're coming with me rat bait!" He says rushing over to the small child._

 _He picks Brody up who naturally begins to panic. He gasps not knowing what to do._

 _Back at the battle Dane kicks Galvanax sending him flat on his back._

 _"DAD!" Brody called out wanting to get away from Ripcon._

 _"Brody!" Dane says finally realising the danger that his son is in right now. "GET AWAY FROM MY SON!"_

 _He begins to run to save Brody. But Galavanax takes advantage of this and once more sends a blast at Dane._

 _Dane cries out as the blast sends him spinning into the air. He lands on the ground and demorphs from the pain of the blast._

 _The bad thing is the ninja nexus star went high into the air and dropped to the ground._

 _Galvanax reaches down and plucks the star from the ground._

 _"Yes!" He says triumphantly. "The ninja nexus star is mine! Once I absorb its power, I'll rule the universe!"_

 _Dane badly injured on the ground, tries to get up but, he falls back down. He is bright red in the face and you can see the pain written on his face._

 _Galvanax begins to absorb its energy._

 _"With the ninja nexus star you'll be invincible!" Madame odious says she walks towards Galvanax._

 _Brody shakes his head as he continues to watch Galvanax absorb the stars power._

 _Dane is now down on one knee. He knows he needs to do something._

 _"That star came to me," he says watching Galvanax. "So I could protect it from evil like you!"_

 _He glances down at his sword and grabs it. He jumps high into the air and strikes the ninja stat with a strong blow. It shatters into pieces from the force of the blow._

 _There is a blast and everyone is surrounded by white smoke. Everyone also gets knocked off of there feet._

 _Brody quickly leans on his arms and searches for his father._

 _"DAD!" He calls out hoping he will get an answer. "DAD!"_

 _He quickly gets to his feet and runs to the spot where he last seen his father. But he had vanished. Where he had been the ninja nexus prism now stood there. Inside were the shattered pieces of the ninja nexus star. They begin to transform into separate ninja stars. There are 7 in total. Red, Blue, Yellow, White, Pink, Gold and Black._

 _Brody reaches his and out wondering whether he could pull one out._

 _"BACK OFF!" Galvanax says suddenly appearing and shoving Brody out of the way. "They're mine!"_

 _He begins to strike the prism hoping to break it and release the stars._

 _"It can't be broken!" Odious points out to her leader._

 _Galvanax groans. "I'll find a way to get those stars out! And once I do, the universe will grovel at my feet. Bring the prism to the ship! And put that brat in chains!"_

 _"You're Galvanax's prisoner now rat bait!" Ripcon says as he picks up Brody and throws him over his shoulder._

 _"AIDEN!" Brody yells wanting his big brother to help him. "AIDEN!"_

 _A few hours after the three disappear a car pulls up. A woman with dark brown hair climbs out and heads to the back of the car. She helps a little girl out of the car that looks a lot like Brody._

 _"Come on Claire," she says smiling as she walks with her towards the porch. "I'm sure your father is waiting fr you!"_

 _Claire hops up the steps and begins to yell for her father as soon as the door has opened. But there is no answer. She decides to yell for her brother but receives no answer from them either._

 _She runs around her whole house but cannot find them. Approaching the woman again she waits patiently as she tries to ring her father._

 _When no one answers she turns back to the little girl who now has tears in her eyes._

 _"Come on, you can come back with me for now," she says taking the girls hand again._

*Claire Romero*

Claire's POV:

I sit up after having the same bad dream. The one where I was there when my father decided he no longer wanted his daughter and took of without her.

I look around at my new room. Dumbly my foster mum had decided to move back to summer cove.

I get up and take a shower before turning to my foster sister.

"Amy," I say and she wakes up. "Time for school."

She groans but begins to get up while I get dressed.

I am putting my hair up when she approaches and smiles at me through the mirror.

"How you doing?" She asks gently.

"Starting a new school that I actually should have been going to anyway..." I begin before sighing. "Its hard."

"GIRLS!" Eliza yelled up the stairs to us. "BREAKFAST!"

We both go down the stairs and sit down to eat. After breakfast I turn to Amy.

"Can I meet you at the entrance to school?" I ask and she raises an eyebrow. "There's somewhere I need to go."

She sighs in understanding before nodding.

I get up and hug her tight before turning to my dog. She's a black Labrador and she is the one thing that has helped me get through my abandonment and anger issues.

"Bye Raven!" I say patting her on the head.

*Claire Romero*

I head to the place I had not been in ten years. It didn't really look different. It was empty but looked the same.

Part of me was hoping that my family would be here. But of course not.

I head to the barn and to our secret hiding place. I look through all the things but one in particular makes me want to cry.

It's a picture. My dad had just won a trophy. He has it in one hand. I am sat on his knee smiling like there is no tomorrow. My brothers are on either side of us also smiling.

It was the last picture taken of us before they disappeared.

Glancing at my watch I realise I need to go or I am going to be late for school. Shoving the things back into the hiding spot I make my way out of the house.

I am shocked when I see some sort of star on the ground. It is black with some sort of black ranger in the middle. From what I remember of my dads teachings I know that this is a ninja star.

I pick it up wondering how it got all the way out here.

*Claire Romero*

Summer cove high school. It looks kind of bleak.

Heading inside I spot Amy waiting for me.

We share a small smile as we head to the office. Once inside we recieve our schedules.

We do not get very far when we hear a few voices.

"Come on Brody!" One says and I motion for Amy to follow me. "We need to head to class."

I don't see the persons face but I swear they said Brody. Or maybe Its my imagination.

My first class was Maths. It was pretty easy as we had already covered Pythagoras in my last school.

But on the way to my next lesson I hear another voice.

"Brody, training tonight?" A girl says.

This time I knew it was not my imagination I speed walk leaving Amy to run after me. I stop when I nearly run into someone.

I recognise the face straight away. The hair, the skin tone, those eyes. It has to be Brody. But he has not seen me since I was little so he wonders why I have not moved out of his way.

"Can I help you?" He asks and I notice his friends also stop.

"No!" I say as Amy approaches my side and she also looks shocked. "It can't be him! He's gone! They're all gone!"

"Hey, are you okay?" A blonde haired woman wearing a pink shirt asks.

Amy places a hand on my shoulder. "Claire... calm down... come on."

The guy goes wide eyed and steps closer to me. "Claire?"

I look into his eyes and this was all it took for me to burst into tears and run off. I could hear both Amy and Brody calling after me.

How is Brody here? And where is Aiden and dad? Why did they leave me?

I decide to just finish my classes where I do not speak to anyone and then I head home. I do not speak for the rest of the night.

*Claire Romero*

Chelbell2016:

Okay please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Monsters, brothers and compli

Chapter 2: Monsters brothers and complications.

Chelbell2016:

Hospital appointments and everything else I cannot concentrate on other stories but I will go back to them I promise.

*Claire Romero*

Claire's POV:

The next day I feel like I didn't sleep enough last night. I woke up way earlier then I need to be so I decide to take Raven for a walk.

I clip her lead on and we head out.

We head to the park and sit on a bench. I pat Raven on the head and begin to speak.

"What am I going to do Raven?" I ask my dog. "Suddenly one of my brothers are back in my life. I don't even know where he has been all this time. Where is Aiden and my father? How could they all abandon me?"

I pull the ninja star that I found out of my bag and look at it. If it weren't for my father I would not even know that this is a ninja star.

I come out of my daydream as I hear screams. I run in the direction that they came from and see a huge monster and some robots attacking people.

Raven growls from my side drawing the monsters attention to me.

They glance me up and down and then they notice what is in my hand.

"A NINJA POWER STAR!" The monster yells. "GET HER!"

I turn and begin to run. I release Raven from her lead and yell for her to run. But before I get very far I trip and the star drops out of my hand.

I quickly get to my feet and run to the star. Holding it in one hand I am shocked as some sort of weapon appears in my hand. It is black and gold in colour and it looks like the star can fit inside.

As one of the robots goes to hit me I kick him away. Then I place the ninja star inside the weapon thing for safe keeping.

I duck under a kick and turn to block a punch. As one hits me though my hand catches on the weapon. The star begins to spin.

All of a sudden I feel a sudden rush of power. I am shocked as a black and gold suit appears on my body. it is exactly like the picture on the star.

"WHOA!" I say to myself. "I'm a power ranger!"

The monster growls and runs at me himself. I see a sabre at my side. I pull it out and use it to begin to fight the monster.

I strike him a few times but I stop when I notice that I am no longer fighting alone.

There are six other rangers there. My mouth drops open in shock.

The monster suddenly rushes at me and strikes me across the chest. I go stumbling back and I groan from the pain in my chest.

"HEY!" A voice says and I turn to see the gold ranger running forwards.

He blasts the monster with his guitar like weapon. Then he turns to me and holds out his hand. I take it and he pulls me to my feet.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

I nod but then the monster turns to us. Together we begin to fight him with kicks, blasts and strikes. All of a sudden the others join us and the monster seems to hesitate.

"I'll be back!" He growls before taking off.

I watch as the others turn to me.

"Power down!" They say and I am shocked to see Brody as they demorph.

He is the red ranger.

I power down and Brody freezes. The rest look shocked as I am only 15.

"Claire!" Brody says and I nod but do not speak. "How did you become a ranger?"

I do not answer. I just turn around and run.

"CLAIRE WAIT!" Brody yells after me but once again I ignore him.

*Claire Romero*

Later on Amy and I head into the school. Not long after we get in two young men approach us. One is wearing glasses and the other looks a little arrogant.

"Hello!" The arrogant one says. "This is Monty and I am... Victor Vincent. Seeing as this is your second day of school I am sure you have heard of me."

Amy and I share a glance before she speaks.

"Sorry no," I say to him.

He frowns. "Must have been living under a rock. Oh well let me tell you that I am this schools everything. I have nearly 50 trophies and I am determined to get to 50."

Amy smirks.

"Good luck with that," she says grabbing my arm. "We've gotta go."

"Nobody walks away from Victor!" The one with glasses says.

"Hey!" A voice says from behind us and I turn to see the yellow and white rangers approaching us. "They said they've got to go!"

It was the yellow who had spoken. Without saying anything else Victor turns away. I turn to my fellow rangers and smile.

"Thanks," I say before turning to Amy. "But we are in a rush."

They nod and the white ranger gives me a pointed look. "Hopefully we'll see you at lunch."

I just nod this time and take off for my lessons. First I have P.E, that goes okay but I didn't get to do much as I haven't got a kit yet.

Then there's history. Yikes that teacher can cause an ear drum to burst with lectures.

*Claire Romero*

As I finish history I head for the canteen. I get inside and see that Amy is sitting with some friends. I wonder where I am going to sit when I hear someone call for me.

"Hey Claire," I turn to see the white and pink rangers calling for me.

I decide to sit with them. As I do I make sure that its just them. Brody is not there yet thank god.

"So," the pink ranger says. "I'm Sarah and this is Hayley."

I nod and smile. "Nice to meet you both."

Hayley speaks next.

"Tell us a little about yourself," she suggests.

"Well," I begin but I do not notice anyone else approaching. "Up till the age of five I lived with my two brothers and my father. I was at a friends house for a few hours one day. When she dropped me off we could not find any of them. She decided to take me in which I am grateful for. Until yesterday I had no idea if any of them are alive."

I hear a sigh and I look up to see Brody stood there.

"Claire come with me," I go to shake my head but he gives me a pleading look. "Please."

I nod and follow him to a secret place. I am shocked to see some kind of base.

"Is this the ranger base?" I ask him.

He nods but then a red robot and a guy with wild blond hair approach us.

"This is Mick and red bot,"he said and both wave. "Guys this is Claire. The black ranger."

Mick pulls Brody over to him. "As in your sister?"

Brody nods before walking over to me. He pulls me along and I see some giant form of ninja star there.

"This is the ninja nexus prism," he says before he begins to tell me what happened the day that he, dad and Aiden went missing.

By the end I have tears in my eyes. I turn and walk away from him to try and hide them. I notice Mick and red bot have given us some privacy which I am grateful for.

I hear him approaching and I feel a hand on my shoulder. But I don't turn.

"I thought you had all abandoned me," I say as I try to control my sobs. "When Eliza brought me home and you three were not there I thought you had abandoned me."

This time Brody moves so he is stood in front of me. He places his hands on my shoulders.

"Hey... Claire please look at me," he says gently which I do. "We would have never abandoned you. Dad has gone and I was kidnapped. I do not know what happened to Aiden but we will find out I promise... come here."

He pulled me in for a hug and held me until my sobs subsided. I felt a lot better now that I know what really happened. They had not abandoned me.

For the rest of the time there we speak about everything that has happened for both of us for the last ten years.

There is a sudden throat clearing behind us and I see the rest of the rangers there. Including the gold ranger.

"So," I turn to Brody and smile. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

He smiles and points at one person at a time.

"This is Preston," he says indicating the blue ranger.

"Hello," Preston says and I smile.

"Calvin," he points to yellow.

"Hello Claire," he replies.

"Hi," I shake his hand.

"You already know Sarah and Hayley," he nods to the female members. "And this is Levi."

When I get a good look at the gold ranger my eyes widen.

"Oh my god!" I say to him and shake his hand. "Levi Weston."

He nods and smiles. "A fan I am gathering?"

I nod. "Is anyone not?"

He smirks but before anything else happens an alarm goes off. Everyone moves towards the computers and I slowly follow.

"That monster is back!" Mick says before turning to me. "These are for you. Its your zord star and your element star. It controls all the other elements plus darkness."

I nod and smile. "Cool and thanks."

*Claire Romero*

We arrived where the Gorilla looking monster is attacking the city with its giant knuckles.

"Stop!" We all yell as we stand in front of it.

"You!" He growls out and then raises his staff. "I'm gonna knock you so hard you will be destroyed."

"Guys you know what time it is?" Brody says and we all nod. " **IT'S MORPHIN TIME!** "

We pull out our ninja stars and morphers.

" **POWER STARS! LOCK IN!** " We all yell placing the stars inside of our morphers. " **NINJA SPIN!** "

Once again I am surrounded by my black suit.

Once it is finished the monster growls. "KUDABOTS ATTACK!"

We all run forwards and begin to fight. I take out my shadow sabre as I like to call it. I strike one Kudabot and kick another. As more and more approach I decide to try out my element star.

" **ELEMENT STAR! LOCK IN!** " I yell before deciding which element I want to use. " **NINJA DARKNESS ATTACK! NINJA SPIN!** "

The darkness surrounds the Kudabots and I run forwards and strike them all one at a time. They are gone.

Now my group of Kudabots are gone I run over to help Levi and Brody with the monster.

Together we power up our swords and the monster blows up.

I then high five my brother and Levi.

But it is short lived as the monster is suddenly giant.

" **ZORD STARS! LOCK IN! NINJA SPIN!**!"

I look up as a black panther zord appears. I know this must be mine.

"ROBORED ZORD!"

"DRAGON ZORD!"

"NITRO ZORD!"

"KODIAK ZORD!"

ZOOM ZORD!"

"PANTHRO ZORD!" I say deciding on the name for my zord.

I jump in and Brody calls for the megazord. My zord becomes the arm and I join the others in the cockpit.

"Wow!" I say as I look down at my ninja master mode. "This is so cool!"

"And the Panthro zord has given the ninja steel megazord more power than ever!" Brody nods. "So lets use it!"

" **NINJA STEEL MEGAZORD! POWER PUNCH! FINAL ATTACK!** "

The arm that is my zord begins to rapidly punch the monster over and over again. Levi's zord does it's blast and once and for all the monster is destroyed.

"Show's over!" Brody says smiling under his helmet. "Ninja's win!"

*Claire Romero*

That night I tell Amy that Brody and I are talking again. But I ask her for now to keep it away from Eliza and Rick. She reluctantly agrees.

I grab Raven and head to the park again. We meet up with Hayley and Kody her dog. The two dogs quickly become friends and we let them off of there leads. The other rangers approach and I smile.

"Hey guys!" I say waving. "Today was awesome!"

They all nod.

Brody sits down beside me and I hug into his side.

"I really missed you!" I say wanting to be as honest as I can with him now.

He hugs me into his side. "I missed you to."

We watch the dogs for a few more seconds. Then I whistle and Raven comes running to me.

"Guys this is Raven," I say stroking my dog behind her ears making her tail go crazy. "I've had her about five years. She has been there for me when I felt alone!"

The others all begin to stroke her which she loves. I am glad I have such good friends.

*Claire Salvatore*

Chelbell2016:

Hope you enjoyed and please review. So now we will be going with the episodes unless I decide on an original.


End file.
